Oneshot: Data and Lore (working Title)
by AsparagusNitidus
Summary: Data and Lore becoming intimate. Incest, slash, and so on
1. Prologue

This is a little story I wrote on Wednesday when I had to go to a rather boring event with my school. I didn't pay much attention to the introduction of the story because I knew it would be the sexual thing that would annoy and shock my best friend and that's what I was up to, lol.

So the first paragraph is quite stupid.

It happens in an alternate timeline I'd say because Data has his emotion chip but there's Lore too so think of it somewhere between "Brothers" (with a different ending) and "Descent".

Also it may be a bit out of character but I don't care.

This is actually my very first Star Trek fanfiction and my first 'pornographic' story AND English is not my mother tongue so please be nice to me :)

Enjoy!


	2. Story

The hall was empty.

Only a few minutes ago, hundreds of young students would linger here, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring in order to escape the boring speech they had been forced to go to.

A tall man with pale skin entered the room and closed the door, covered behind a corner and waited.

Some seconds later another man looking exactly the same but with different clothes came into the room through another door and stood in the middle of it.

He opened a strange-looking device and turned around.

Suddenly he felt something hard before he lost his consciousness.

Next thing he knows is him being cuffed and laying on the ground.

"I've been waiting for you"

The other man knelt down and pressed his body against the cuffed brother's who gasped as he felt the other's erection pressing hard against his back.

"What are you up to?" he stuttered and tried to loosen the cuffs.

An evil laugh sounded, followed by the noise of pants being unzipped.

"Why do you do this?" the victim uttered without any sign of fear.

"You always liked it. Don't you remember?"

"I do not"

"Then I'll have to show you again"

The pinioned man felt his pants being teared apart

It was sheer enjoyment that flew through his body as he saw his younger brother on the ground, naked and enchained with handcuffs.

Slowly he let his fingers go over his own body, softly touching his big erection and stroking it carefully. His hand went slowly up and down the shaft while he watched his brother; knowing that he could not see him and therefor only imagining what he was doing. And he liked that. He could feel this fire inside him, growing bigger and bigger.

He stopped for a moment and enjoyed the moves his penis were making when he walked into his brother's sight and knelt down to place his full erection gently into his brother's mouth. The cuffed man, however, refused to open it.

"You better suck on it or I'll fuck you like that"  
He could see his brother thinking about that for a second and then opening his mouth.

The man grinned and pushed his cock into his brother's mouth going back and forth in a slow rhythm. When he noticed that his brother started to be intrigued by the act he increased his speed. Now, the cuffed brother even seemed to enjoy it as he used his tongue to actively pleasure his brother. The man throw his neck back as he felt his passion rising and rising. Now the pinioned brother intensified the pleasure by moving his head back and forth.

The older brother gasped, feeling that he started to loose control over his body.

When he noticed that he would come into his brother's mouth any second he stopped the movement and pulled his wet dick out of it.

"Well done" he whispered with a soft and seductive voice. He moved behind his brother's back and used his penis to lubricate his brother's ass like he had promised to do.

The naked body on the ground shivered and tried to say something but was interrupted by his brother pulling him up on his feet. He was pushed against a wall, feeling his brother's warm and wet erection moving around in the area of his butt with every step he and the other man made.

This feeling turned him on although he hadn't activated his emotion chip and thus, would not feel any real emotion in combination with this sexual intercourse.

However, he was fully functional and hence, his own penis started to firm up.

He had felt the rising passion already when he sucked on Lore's dick but now that he got touched he really began to be aroused. It didn't take his brother long to notice the growing dick. Lore commented this with a vicious laugh and grabbed it with his left hand, leaning onto Data's back to reach it, leading to is very own erection pushing against his brother's butt, yet not entering it.

Data moaned "Please, Lore..." but couldn't speak further as his brother now pushed his cock into Data. It was not a very careful move but neither one of them really cared. Data was totally aroused, which shocked him. During his time on the Enterprise he had had a few sexual encounters, even with his emotion chip activated, but none of them would make him really feel this sexual passion and hunger.

Lore now moaned with pleasure as he increased the speed of his moves, fucking Data very hard and ruthlessly. The younger brother gasped which encouraged Lore to move even faster. With his hand still around Data's cock he exited his body and entered it again which forced the Commander to utter another gasp.  
"You like that, little brother?" Lore asked with satisfaction.  
"Lore, please..." Data begged another time but again was stopped when Lore started to let his hand wander up and down Data's shaft with a diabolic laugh.

Lore used a special technique that he couldn't describe but which was very arousing. Maybe it was not a special technique after all but only the idea that it was basically his own hand and yet someone else's which made him feel this sexual fire.

"Lore, please" the older brother parroted.

"Don't gimme that, brother. You always liked this so don't be stupid now"

To strengthen his words he shoved into his brother's ass again and increased the speed of pleasuring. But he didn't like to stand anymore. With his dick inside of Data and Data's erection in his hand he pushed him on his knees and forced him to take position like a dog. The new angle did not only satisfy Lore but let Data almost squeak with pleasure. After a few rhythmic pushes he felt his passion, his fire winning. He was nearly at his end. His hands now both around his brother's waist he throw his neck back again and screamed while he came into his brother. Data gasped and winced when Lore did a last heavy band and then pulled his penis out of him.

Data's own cock still stood right up which Lore had noticed as well.

"Poor brother. No one can really pleasure you, huh?" he said, grabbing his brothers erection again which led to another gasp of Data. Lore now used both of his hands to stroke his brother's cock rhythmically and fast after he had pulled him up. He watched him carefully as he saw the fire and arousal in his eyes, wanting more and more but not believing it. Data opened his mouth and closed his eyes as he felt that he would reach his climax any second. And indeed, after a few more strokes he sensed it coming and jerked right into his brother's hands while he moaned and cried with pleasure.

Considering the fact that they were androids it was no wonder that Lore's penis had firmed up again whereas Data was well done. Lore used his brother's jerk to lubricate his cock and shove into Data again. It took him only a few seconds to remember a better method he liked to do on Omicron Theta. So, he stopped the movement and and went in front of Data with the intention to finish it by hand. He enjoyed Data's intrigued but also deterred look as he would slowly begin to masturbate. He smiled, then laughed viciously and accelerated his moves. Data closed his eyes for a moment but opened them short after that again because he couldn't stand the sounds Lore uttered and the noises the produced with his humid dick. And he also was quite fascinated by his brother's actions. He could see that Lore enjoyed this even more than fucking him because he knew that Data was not capable of self-pleasuring due to his differences from Lore. He could be pleasured and enjoyed sex as much as most humans did, yes, but he couldn't do it himself. Probably because his creator didn't want to have two jerking off clowns.

Lore moaned ecstatically and Data saw that he was nearly at his end. Before, however, he could see his brother jizz into his own hands he heard a familiar sound and turned around.

The first thing the materializing starfleet officers Commander Riker, LaForge and Troi saw were two naked android twins which had very different inputs on each of them...


End file.
